Time of the Hybrids
by DarknessFallsBeforeTheDawn
Summary: This is a story based on where the movies Underworld and Underworld – Evolution leave off, continuing the story of Selene and Michael, and the future of the two races now combined, Vampire and Lycan. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

Time of the Hybrids

This is a story based on where the movies Underworld and Underworld – Evolution leave off, continuing the story of Selene and Michael, and the future of the two races now combined, Vampire and Lycan. Please read and review!!

_The water was still upon the pond, even as the light breeze blew through the trees, ruffling the leaves that caused a small sound to be heard throughout the utter silence that otherwise filled the forest. It was the perfect sign of peace, but hidden within the bark of the tree trunks and the cover of the ever-dark leaves, laid a hidden base, once used by the vampires during the reigns of Viktor or Marcus._

_Yet they were dead._

_It had been 17 years since the death of the strongest known Vampires in history. Ironically, the one to end their lives – both of them, – was a girl named Selene, along with the help of her lover and the first ever Hybrid, Michael. Together, they changed the face of both races, Vampire and Lycan, forever, by bringing them together with an uncommon bond – love. Even though 17 years has past, neither of the immortal couple has aged at all, and time has seemed to pause as they have been raising their unexpected daughter, Ayvein. Even though it was deemed impossible, Selene became pregnant, and only 4 months after she had slain Markus and learned that Michael still lived, Selene bore them an immortal daughter. _

_And, like her father, Ayvein was a Hybrid. _

_After 17 years of life, Ayvein has grown into a strong, independent woman, much like Selene. She is more of a Vampire than a Lycan in appearance, but she has strong traits of both races, and has evolved into taking either form with ease. Yet, as Selene and Michael finally begin to relax with the almost 20 year span of silence, chaos is spread again when New Era's War breaks loose…_

…_and Ayvein is in the center of it._


	2. Worries

Chapter One – Worries

Selene paced up and down the room as Michael watched her, his eyes following her, as the rest of his body remained unmoved. After many moments of silence, Michael forced himself to break it.

"Selene, what's wrong?"

"Michael, it has been too long…to much time has passed." Selene said, not even bothering to look over at her lover as she continued to pace and talk at the same time. "A war rages for centuries, and once all the Elders die and Lucian and William are slain, everyone else what – vanishes?" She asked, even though she knew Michael did not know the answer.

"I do not know, Selene." Michael confirmed, causing Selene to sigh heavily. "But, I mean, do you really want a war? Hasn't there been enough bloodshed? Hasn't enough blood been paid by the mistakes of the past?" He asked, his eyes softening a little.

"Of course I do not want more bloodshed!" Selene exclaimed, looking at Michael for the first time during their discussion. "I want to know where the rest of the Death Dealers are, where all the Lycans vanished to! Both sides are going to blame the other for their leader's death, and a war will be raised by the lust of revenge – what I want to know, again, where both races went, and why either of them have not raised hell yet." Michael stood and walked over to Selene, walking in front of her to stop her from pacing. Selene stopped abruptly in front of him, her eyes lowered to the ground, gazing at her feet as if she was trying to burn a hole in each one. Michael took his hand and gently lifted Selene's head and gaze up to match his own.

"Selene, I cannot answer your questions for you, for I share the same ones, as I have for a very long while. All I know is this – the strongest of both races have been killed, and _we _killed them. Now, you are stronger Vampire alive that we know of, and I of the Lycans. So, if any war breaks out, _we _will be the ones that will be hunted…by both races. Yet, nothing has happened yet, and hopefully, it will stay that way, but there is no reason to fret over the things we do not know. We will just have to stay alert, that is all." She told her and when Selene did not respond, Michael leaned in and parted her lips with his own, granting her a quick yet passionate kiss. Selene could not help but smile after Michael withdrew and she forced herself to nod.

"Your right." She told him, and Michael sighed slightly, nodding back at her in agreement.

"I know I am." He told her and Selene pretended to glare at him before turning away to pick up her gun from the table and examine in for the hundredth time that day to make sure it was in check. As she caressed it, moving it through her fingers and inspecting in with her eyes, she asked Michael,

"Where is Ayvein?"

"Hunting." Michael replied absentmindedly, but Selene's head jerked back to look at him.

"Hunting? _Alone_?" She asked him and Michael looked up at her, confused.

"Yes – is that a problem?"

"Michael, I do not want her hunting on her own – it could be dangerous."

"Selene, Ayvein is a full-blood Hybrid. She is the strongest of both races, and in my opinion, even though we are most likely to be viewed as the strongest of our kinds, I believe that Ayvein, in fact, is the stronger of either of us. She is just now growing into her full potential as one of us, but she cannot do that if we do not give her our trust. Out of any teenage girl her age in this era, I think that Ayvein is the most capable of taking care of herself." Selene put the gun back down on the table and sighed heavily once again.

"I know." She told Michael. "I just…worry. I never thought that I would have a child, and now that I actually have one, against every odd plus one…I worry everyday that I will make a mistake that will cost her her life."

"That is just it, Selene – you won't, especially when Ayvein is what she is. She reminds me so much of you…I just hope she never has to prove herself as you have." Selene lowered her gaze for a moment, then, looking back up at her lover, agreed.

"I hope so too."


	3. Unknown

Chapter Two – Unknown

The forest was silent as the warm spring breeze blew through, as if on a routine. Yet, despite the breeze, the trees were silent, and barely moved, as if they were against moving due to the reoccurring current of air. A figure could be seen if someone watched closely, slipping through the shadows in a blur of motion and darkness, travelling through the forest and the trees with grace and ease, with haste. Suddenly, the figure stopped in a clearing, kneeling by the creek, her hair flowing into her face due to the laws of motion. She sat there, unmoving for a few seconds, breathing in deep. Finally, she looked up, her dark blue eyes shining slightly against her pale completion.

Ayvein stood slowly, her skin almost glowing in the sunlight that managed to slip through the canvas of leaves overhead. She gazed at her surroundings quickly before she bent down to wash the blood off of her lips and chin. The cool mountain water chilled her hands as she splashed it on her face, but Ayvein barely noticed it as she wiped her mouth on her sleeve, the water causing the black fabric to grow slightly darker. She stood back up, glancing again at her oddly quiet surroundings, curious to the cause of their silence. Suddenly the back of Ayvein's mind began to throb, and she knew the cause.

She wasn't alone.

Swiftly and almost unnoticeably, she slipped a small dagger from her right sleeve, gripping the hilt tightly, enclosing it in her hand, hiding it, but ready to throw it within a seconds notice – possibly less. The wind began to die down as her eyes continued to scan, but she could not see anything.

_SNAP! _

Ayvein's head jerked towards the sound of a twig breaking, but still, she couldn't see anything…at least, not anything that was on the ground. Her glance moved upward, scanning the tree lines, but the leaves provided great cover for whoever was watching her. She took a step forward, beginning to think that running was better than being watched, but then, she heard something move and fall behind her.

Quickly, she pulled the dagger out of its sheath that was attached to her arm and spun around, not letting go of the dagger, feeling whoever was watching her was closer enough for a direct kill. She shoved the thing against the tree without seeing what it was, her dagger pressed up against its throat. She pressed hard enough to pose a threat, but not enough to draw blood…yet.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy lady!" He said, and Ayvein saw her watcher truly for the first time – a mere human. Or he looked liked one; he could easily be a Lycan or a Vampire in his human form, as she was.

"Who are you?" Ayvein demanded, and the boy looked at her, an expression of shock still lingering on his face.

"Alec." He told her, his eyes slipping down to the knife. "Could you please release me here, girl? I'm not the fondest person for being held at knife point."

"I have a name." Ayvein told him, her eyes blazing slightly at being given the title _girl. _

"Well, just let me use my mind power and figure your name out, considering you have not revealed it too me." Alec said with a smirk.

"You could have asked." Ayvein reminded him.

"Um, are we forgetting you are holding a knife at my throat! I wasn't really concerned about your name at the time!" Ayvein, the throbbing in the back of her mind gone, stepped back, putting the knife away in the same motion.

"It's a dagger, actually, not a knife – they do more damage. And my names Ayvein." Her eyes lingered on Alec as he rubbed his neck, taking a step forward from the tree that he was recently pinned up against.

"Well, Ayvein, I would say it is a pleasure to meet you, but I do not want to you to think me a liar." He said, looking at her. "Why did you have that kni – dagger, anyway?"

"Do you not carry one?" Ayvein asked, and Alec snorted.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Hey, I am asking the questions here! You have not answered mine yet."

"I believe I did."

"With another question."

"Oh, is that not allowed?" Ayvein asked with a smirk. Alec's eyebrow rose for a second, then he shrugged as he sat on one of the tree's overly large roots.

"I guess it can be allowed."

"Good." Ayvein said with a nod.

"Oh? And what would you have done if I did not allow that?"

"I have a dagger, remember?" Alec rubbed his neck again.

"All too well."

"What were you doing, anyway?" Ayvein asked. "It is rare when a girl carries a knife around, but even rarer when a boy falls from the sky."

"I didn't fall out of the sky."

"Then where did you fall from?"

"I didn't fall – I jumped. Out of the tree." Ayvein glanced up at the tree where Alec was pointing up as he was sitting on it.

"What are you?" Ayvein asked, her blood boiling a little more from nervousness – what if he was an immortal?

"Human. Is there anything else?" _You'd be surprised. _

"No, I guess not…but, how did you survive that fall?" She asked, truly puzzled. No human should have been able to survive that, and land on both feet.

"Jump – not fall. I jumped."

"Sorry, _jumped._" Ayvein corrected herself irritably.

"Just like I survived your threat with the knife."

"Oh really? And how is that?"

"Cunning!" Ayvein couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Right." She said, and Alec laughed. Ayvein was caught off guard by his laugh and how…_sweet _it sounded; like straight out of a melody. She glanced up to see the rays of sunlight were almost gone, which meant it would be dusk soon.

She had to leave.

"Alec, I have to go." She told him. Alec looked up at her, bewildered.

"Go? Did I offend you?" Now it was Ayvein's turn to laugh.

"Not in the slightest."

"Then why are you leaving?" Ayvein looked over at Alec and into his eyes. They were a beautiful light blue, almost mesmerizing against his dark brown hair that sideswiped over his face. She forced herself to look at the ground as an overwhelming feeling of sorrow swept over her, and at that moment, she had no idea why.

"Because it is better for me to go than for me to stay." Alec's bewilderment grew deeper as he stood, and Ayvein took another step away.

"Please, Ayvein…" Ayvein sighed inwardly heavily when he said her name, and she knew she had to leave. Quickly.

"I'm sorry, Alec." She said and quickly took off, running at a normal speed of a human on a track team to appear normal. She turned her head to see him standing, watching her leave, but he did not follow. _Thank goodness. _She thought as she fled out of his view – as soon as she did, she ran faster, her speed reaching inhuman levels as she left the forest, heading back home. As she left, however, a single thought lingered that would haunt her for many nights to come.

_What am I leaving behind? _


End file.
